User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Passion Soprano Meiko
Passion Soprano Meiko Skill 'Burning Symphony (60% boost to Atk and 30% boost to HP of all Units when 6 elements are present, high chance of large boost to BB gauge when attacking and great boost in damage dealt to weak elements) 'Burst Scarlet Destiny (15 combo Fire attack on all enemies & large boost to Atk for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 15 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Meiko's Revenge (18 combo Fire attack on all enemies, large boost to Atk for all allies for 3 turns & Chance of decreasing enemies Atk and Def for 1 turn; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Meiko is one of the Vocaloids, like Miku and Len. Vocaloids are holograms, you say? Wrong. These are units that exist in Brave Frontier Global and only Global. It's funny to see that these Vocaloids are exclusive to Global even though they are part of Japanese merchandise. Let's go, Meiko! Sing us a song! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Meiko provides a 60% boost to Atk and a 30% boost to HP. This allows your units to deal more damage and survive better. Speaking of more damage, you deal 100% more damage when targeting a unit whose element is weak to yours. The 80% chance to fill 6-8 BC does seem interesting, but not always reliable. As high as the probability may be, there is still that small chance that your units may not even fill their BB gauges. Worst of all, this Leader Skill requires all six different elements to be present on your team. This makes it very hard for squads to be set up around Meiko’s Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 All right! Meiko provides a 120% Atk buff with her 260% damage modifier BB. The BB damage is relatively good and the Atk buff definitely helps increase damage output. In fact, this Atk buff is currently the second highest Atk buff in the game, only to be beaten by Zergel’s SBB. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 This SBB is just like her BB, but a bit better. Meiko’s SBB has a 450% damage modifier, which is around average, and the same 120% Atk buff, like her BB. Again, the 120% Atk buff is currently the second highest Atk buff in the game, only to be beaten by Zergel’s SBB. This increases the overall damage output. The Atk Down and Def Down debuffs are very nice. 30% is actually one of the higher probabilities compared to some units. It may not be reliable, but still a nice bonus to have. The 50% Atk Down debuff can really come in handy, especially against bosses that deal tons of damage like RC5 bosses. The Def Down debuff is actually pointless if you have an ignore-Def buffer. Ignore-Def guarantees a full reduction in enemy Def compared to a 30% chance to lower enemy Def. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Meiko has a 20 BC Drop Check on her normal attack. This is just on the cutoff for my standards in terms of Drop Checks for Arena. Overall, this Drop Check is good enough to use. The BB is pretty strong as Meiko provides the 120% Atk buff. This can almost guarantee a KO on your opponent’s team as the damage output will be significantly higher in Arena terms. It’s a 260% damage modifier so it should be sufficient enough for Arena. However, as a Leader, Meiko is completely useless. Her Leader Skill only works when there are six different elements on your squad. There are only five units in a squad and that is not enough to fit in six different elements on your squad. Stats Score: 7/10 Meiko is a very offensive unit overall. Her Atk is way higher than her Def, especially if Meiko is a Breaker. This leaves her open to die easily from attacks. Overall, her HP and Rec stats are around average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Meiko is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Meiko serves as one of the most useful Atk buffers in the game. By utilizing the second highest Atk buff in the game, your units will be dealing a lot more damage compared to not having an Atk buff. Even though an Atk buffer isn’t a must to have in your squad, Meiko serves as one of the best Atk buffers in the game. Taking too much damage in raid? Meiko’s SBB can reduce enemy Atk by 50% with a 30% chance of proccing. The Atk Down debuff is very useful on raid bosses, especially in RC5. This will cut the damage dealt by your enemies as their Atk is lowered by a significant amount. Conclusion Total Score: 7.7/10 Rin gets a 6*. Len gets a 6*. Luka gets a 6*. Everyone gets a 6*! .... except Miku… Speaking of Miku, when will she get a 6* form? Who's your favorite Vocaloid? Miku Luka Rin Len Meiko Kaito Comment below on what you think of Meiko! Do you like her songs? Do you have any favorites from the Vocaloids? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Crescendo Megurine Luka *Melody Kagamine Rin *Harmony Kagamine Len *Digital Rhapsody Kaito Category:Blog posts